Naruto Chemistry
by hotchkiss
Summary: Well, this was an assignment for chemistry, and it turned out to be a funny story. Naruto and the class are learning about "moles." Slightly AU, but who cares. R&R!


One beautiful morning in the village of Konoha, a ninja boy with blond hair and blue eyes woke up and dressed for school. Looking over at his alarm clock, he was surprised to see that it said 9:00 a.m. He was supposed to be at school over an hour ago! Eating his ramen quickly, he sped out of the door and ran all the way to the Ninja Academy. When Naruto walked into the classroom out of breath, his teacher, Kakashi-sensei, scolded him.  
  
"Arriving to class an hour late? Naruto, this is the third time this week. What is your excuse this time?" Kakashi-sensei asked.  
  
"Well...um...you see...my dog...and this truck..." Naruto muttered.  
  
"Naruto, you don't have a dog..." Kakashi replied coolly. The whole class laughed, and Naruto began to blush. "Well, take your seat and I'll continue on with the lesson. Today's lesson is about moles. Anybody know what a mole is?"  
  
"Eh...aren't they the little brown animals that live in holes underground?" Naruto stated dumbly.  
  
"No, baka, Kakashi-sensei is talking about moles in Chemistry! Chemists use moles as a unit of measurement. The word 'mole' is used by chemists just as the word 'dozen' is used by bakers," Sakura, Kakashi's star student and the brightest pupil in the Ninja Academy, answered. The class nodded in agreement, but Naruto still looked confused.  
  
"So...what exactly do they measure?" Naruto cautiously asked, trying desperately not to look stupid.  
  
"Well, they measure all sorts of things. They are primarily used for measuring atoms, particles, or formula units. Because what they measure is really, really, really, REALLY small, the number is really large," said Kakashi-sensei, pointing at the chalkboard. "We use Avogradro's number, equal to 6.02 x 10^23, to represent 1 mole of atoms, particles, or formula units."  
  
Naruto tried counting this amount on his fingers, and he even used his toes, but he couldn't do it because the number was too large. "Wow, that really is big, Kakashi-sensei!" he squealed loudly. The teacher rolled his eyes and went on with the lesson.  
  
"Okay, now that we know what they measure, who can tell me how chemists use moles to help them?" Kakashi asked. Sakura, bouncing up and down in her seat, raised her hand and waited to be called on. "Go on, Sakura."  
  
"Okay, well chemists use the mole to convert things in chemical equations. Moles can be converted into three different categories: mass, number of particles, or volume. We use grams to measure mass; particles, formula units, or atoms to measure the number of particles; and liters to measure volume." Sakura answered smartly.  
  
"Ahhh...that sounds hard! And troublesome!" Naruto yelled. "It's quite simple really, once you get used to it," Sakura said. "Even an idiot like you could be able to understand it." Naruto glared at her.  
  
"Okay, in order to convert moles to grams, you simply have to find the molar mass of the substance you want to convert. Then you multiply that number with Avogadro's number, and you get your answer in moles. To go from moles to grams, you just divide by Avogadro's number," Sakura said.  
  
"Wow, that is easy...Tell me more! What about volume and number of particles?" Naruto jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Those are much simpler. One mole is equal to 6.02 x 10^23 particles and vice versa. For volume, all you have to do to convert moles to liters is multiply by 22.4 liters. To convert liters to moles, divide by 22.4 liters. See, I told you it was easy," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Very good, Sakura-chan! And I think that's all for the lesson. You're all excused," smiled Kakashi-sensei. The class ran out of the room, leaving Naruto alone in the classroom with Kakashi-sensei.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto started, "What did she say? I fell asleep after she said 'mole.'" The teacher stared at the boy frustrated and began to lecture him about moles all over again.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
